After corn is harvested in the fall by removing the ears (either with a corn picker or a combine), the stalks remain in the field. The base or butt ends of the stalks remain attached in the soil in rows. Before the field can be planted in corn in the next growing season the stalks from the prior crop must be removed or cut into small pieces so as not to interfere with the planting and cultivating of the new crop.
In accordance with minimum-tillage or no-tillage techniques, the stalks are not plowed under after one crop has been harvested, nor is the soil re-worked. Rather, the seeds for the new crop are planted in the same bed which was used for the last crop. In such event, the butt ends of the stalks must be loosened from the soil and moved off of the bed.
Although a variety of stalk cutters have been previously used, such cutters involve the use of flails, knives, or chains which are driven at high speed to break or cut the stalks into small pieces. This requires considerable power to drive such cutters. Furthermore, much dust is created, and there is also danger associated with flying stones, stalk pieces, and other debris. Moreover, such cutters are not capable of cutting or shredding any debris or stalks which lie on the ground between the rows. Another disadvantage of such cutters is that the knives which are used wear out quickly, and there is much maintenance required in order to keep such cutters in good working condition. Still another disadvantage of such cutters is that they can ruin the bed where the new crop is to be planted.
There has not heretofore been provided a stalk cutter which is efficient, safe and effective in operation and which is capable of being used in minimum-tillage or no-tillage operations. The present invention provides stalk cutting apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages of previously available machines.